


Drain

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [21]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Back Dated, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: Slowly, she felt her power being sucked away.





	Drain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Slowly, she felt her power being sucked away.

It was fair – it wasn’t!

She was just getting good a being a witch. She could control when she did and didn’t want to read someone’s mind. She knew when the spell counted as personal gain. It couldn’t just end like this.

But Macy and Mel had to watch in horror as Maggie’s powers were drained form her by the prism they thought they’d hidden.

She fell to the floor as she grew weaker.

The last thing she saw were the empty, broken eyes of what had been her whitelighter.

Then, there was only darkness.


End file.
